1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus equipped with the zoom lens, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed a zoom lens suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera and a video camera in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-121694 and 59-052215.
However, a conventional zoom lens has a problem that the zoom lens cannot cope with variation in aberrations upon focusing on a close range, or upon carrying out vibration reduction.